Vanilla Ice Cream
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: “Please Hitsugaya-kun!” “No!” “C’mon Shiro-chan! Just one spoon at least?” “No! I hate ice cream!” Very Short HitsuHina fluff romance, involving ice cream!


_**Vanilla Ice Cream**_

_**Summary – "Please Hitsugaya-kun!" "No!" "C'mon Shiro-chan! Just one spoon at least?" "No! I hate ice cream!"**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

Momo took another sweet bite of her vanilla ice cream as she glanced at her childhood friend. She _was _going to make him eat ice cream, whether he likes it or not. Throughout her lifetime, Momo has recently learned that Toushiro doesn't like ice cream, _especially _vanilla ice cream.

She pondered over the facts of why he wouldn't like the cold sweet tasty rich flavor. Everyone in Soul Society liked ice cream, including Mayuri and Kenpachi taichou. But how can Shiro-chan not like ice cream?

Over the past few days, Momo has tried to dart a spoon full of ice cream inside his mouth; but the darn taichou would shift his head away. Since words didn't work, Momo wanted him to taste ice cream forcefully. She knew that he was going to like it, everyone did! How can a single person not like vanilla ice cream?

The fuku-taichou smirked to herself as she took another spoon full of ice cream. They were both sitting on a branch, gazing at the horizon. Momo had a large bowl of ice cream in front of her. Every time she darted that spoon inside her mouth, a moan would escape her lips and Toushiro would glance at her in annoyance.

He knew her trick. He knew that she wanted to make him guilty about not liking ice cream, or even trying the cold snack. He didn't care that the dessert was white and cold, he didn't like the part in which ice cream was sweet; and he hated sweets. In his opinion, it made him look like a desperate little boy.

"Open wide!" Momo exclaimed, shifting her spoon over to him.

Toushiro's brow twitched irritatingly as he glared at her. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and redirected the spoon to her mouth. Momo squeaked as the spoon crashed against her teeth and inside her mouth.

"Shiro-chan, that hurt!"

"Good, now stop making me eat that piece of-"

"But it's so good!" Momo exclaimed, leaning over to him.

"It's _sweet. _It has sugar. You know that I don't like such things with sugar."

"But this is different from candy, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"I don't care, Bed-Wetter. I am not eating ice cream!"

Momo pouted sadly and rested her head on his shoulder. She grabbed a lock of his white hair with her fingers and teasingly she began to twist it. Toushiro paid no heed as he closed his eyes.

"That won't work on me, Momo."

"Please, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"No!"

"C'mon Shiro-chan! Just _one _spoon at least?"

"No! I hate ice cream!"

Momo frowned and took another bite of her delicious ice cream. There was simply no other way to convince her stoic friend to take at least one bite of ice cream! She knew that asking Matsumoto for help would make things worse. However, she tried to make Toushiro drink Sake, not eat ice cream.

Momo took another bite of her ice cream, moaning at its sweet taste. Heck, if he wasn't going to give ice cream a chance, then he has to hear her moans every time she eats it! Toushiro opened his turquoise eyes and glanced at her.

Momo was finished with her immense bowl of ice cream. Satisfyingly, she licked her lips and moaned again. She rested her back on the trunk and closed her eyes, rubbing her full stomach as she recalled the ice cream's sweet taste.

Slowly, he knelt on the thick branch and leaned forward. Momo opened her eyes and looked at him perplexedly.

"You have ice cream there." He told her.

Momo blinked confusingly. Before she could register what he said, his lips met hers. His tongue licked the ends of her lips and on top of them. As soon as he was done, he swallowed the sweet taste of ice cream and sat back down beside her. Momo's face flushed as she continued to stare at him.

She then noticed the smirk on his face, and she smiled. Finally, even if it was just a lick, Toushiro got to taste the sweet creamy substance of vanilla ice cream.

"So, Shiro-chan, do you like ice cream now?"

"Only when it's on you."

* * *

**_Very short HitsuHina fluffy one-shot, yes! Please review!  
_**


End file.
